1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data transmission, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting data in a system using network address translation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data transmission is conventionally performed in a system for providing an end-to-end integrated security service, such as an IP security protocol (IPSEC) service or a virtual private network (VPN) service, in which a particular network environment such as a network address translation (NAT) is not considered. Meanwhile, not every function of the end-to-end integrated security service is available in a system using the NAT.
Although various methods such as IPSEC tunnel mode or realm specific IP (RSIP) have been proposed to solve the above described problems, such methods still have a problem in that the applicable environment or system is limited, or the system should be significantly modified to support a particular protocol.